MegaMan Battle Network Time
by bluedarkyugi
Summary: Scyler's first major netcrime after her rebirth is actually successful as she freezes the entire Electopia net area. With a bit of help, MegaMan and friends overcome the freezing and go to stop the plan, but does Scyler have something more sinster in mind
1. The Day the Net Stood still

MegaMan Battle Network – Time

_(AN: This is set shortly after Tournament Time.)_

Chapter 1 – The Day the Net Stood Still

"This is serious," said Mr. Famous to the group in his office, he had requested that Sarah bring a team to deal with the current problem and Sarah had brought a team, more specifically she had brought Lan, Dex, Mayl, Yai and Chaud, "As you are all aware, nearly every navi on the net has either been forced out of it or frozen along with it, the only navis capable of moving are DarkNavis and some of the more powerful solos."

"Bass and Scyler then," said Sarah.

"Them included," said Mr. Famous.

"What about us?" said Mayl, "I don't want Roll to get frozen."

"I understand your concern," said Mr. Famous, "Dr. Hikari assures me that the program he developed will prevent this, but if not we have our backup plan."

"I'm guessing this involves me and Empress," said Sarah.

"Moving swiftly on," said Mr. Famous, "We will supply you all with a copy of the program then send your navis to where we believe the freezing is coming from, it should be a simple go in and unfreeze the net mission but because the computers are frozen, we can't scan to see if any active navis or viruses are in the area."

"So basically what you're saying is that when we go in we could be assaulted straight away because the security on the official's computers isn't working?" said Yai, "Great."

"We will be using a newly connected computer to jack your navis straight to the source of the problem," said Mr. Famous, "It should be able to do it but be careful."

"How do we find it?" said Mayl as Dr. Hikari and Rush walked into the room.

"Does this answer your question?" said Dr. Hikari.

"But he'll freeze," said Mayl.

"No he won't," said Dr. Hikari, "I've installed the program into him and tested it, and he doesn't freeze on the network."

"So the only ones who we know won't freeze are me, Rush and Empress," said Sarah.

"That's about right," said Dr. Hikari as he gave Lan, Dex, Mayl, Yai and Chaud a data disk each, "This is the program, Sarah doesn't need it so we should be all set."

"Yeah," said Yai, "All set to lose our navis."

"What is it with you just lately Yai?" said Mayl, "You've become really cold since the tournament."

"Nothing," said Yai.

"Suit yourself," said Mayl.

They loaded the programs and went down to a computer lab where the new computer was being set up.

"Should be done in a minute Mr. Famous," said one of the technicians, "A bit more to install and it should be up and running."

"Let me handle it," said Dr. Hikari moving to the computer, "Hmm, looks like you have aboutten minutes before the computer freezes, after five minutes the navis will be on their own."

"Great," said Yai, "How can they expect to win on their own without Chips."

"Don't forget to activate a Style Change before the five minutes is up Lan," said MegaMan.

"I guess that'll be my queue to release Empress," said Roll.

"Just smash and bash GutsMan," said Dex.

"Don't worry about me," said ProtoMan.

"I guess everyone else is pretty confident," said Sarah, "Don't worry about Glide Yai, we'll keep an eye on him."

Sarah turned before Yai glared at her.

"Ok then everyone," said Sarah, "Jack In!"

"Jack In, MegaMan Power Up!"

"Jack In, Roll Power Up!"

"Jack In, GutsMan Power Up!"

"Jack In, Glide Power Up!"

"Jack In, ProtoMan Power Up!"

"Ok then," said Sarah as they landed in net city, Rush wasn't soon after and Sarah turned to look around.

Navis had been fighting viruses, she could see loads of mettaur viruses around but what was worse was that she could hear more.

"Freeze," said Sarah, immediately the six froze and stood still as a load of black mettaur viruses passed by.

"No," said Sarah as they moved again after the viruses had disappeared.

"What were they?" said Roll.

"DarkViruses," said Sarah, "I see someone's gone a little crazy with her new toy."

"You mean," said MegaMan, "Those were mettaurs in DarkSoul!"

"Just means we'll have to be extra careful," said Sarah, "You lot stay here, ProtoMan with me!"

ProtoMan and Sarah quickly scaled the one of the buildings and looked around.

"Pretty well organised," said Sarah, "Six mettaur groups, each focusing on a different area, you see the square?"

ProtoMan nodded looking at the giant device set up in the square.

"That's our target," said Sarah, "There are some Alerters there so we have to be careful, we set one off and we're dealing with at least a hundred DarkMettaurs."

They went back to the others and told them about the situation.

"What can we do?" said MegaMan.

"Use SearchSoul," said Sarah, "You should be able to sneak you and me past them and I can disable the freeze program, once that's done we'll have to log out and let the officials take over."

"You sure?" said MegaMan, "Sounds complicated plus the invisibility won't last forever."

"It appears to be the only way," said Glide.

"Empress says to take it," said Roll, "And I agree."

"We'll try and stop the DarkMettaurs," said ProtoMan, "Set one off and we can get at least a hundred of them destroyed before they even hurt us."

"Let's go for it," said Sarah, "But don't underestimate DarkViruses you lot, they're more powerful than they look."

The six navis and Rush moved towards the square, Sarah and Rush alerting the group against DarkViruses when they rounded the corner and rush directing them through the city as the data had become to corrupt to pass over in some areas and it looked like Scyler had been doing some remodelling of her own.

"That wasn't there last time I checked," said Roll pointing at a giant purple and white navi symbol on the side of a building.

"You've seen that symbol before," said Sarah, "Why does it worry you?"

"Because it belongs to you and Scyler," said Roll.

"Don't say you didn't expect it," said Sarah.

"I can't say that," said Roll, "It just came as a shock, that's all."

"Lets keep moving," said Sarah.

They reached the square and Sarah looked around the corner.

"What the…" said Sarah, "Why's he mixed up in this? And how?"


	2. Unholy Alliance

MegaMan Battle Network – Time

Chapter 2 – Unholy Alliance

"You've done well Scyler," said Wily, "Not only did you freeze the Electopia Core but the Electopia net along with it."

"Told you it would work," said Scyler, "And this is perfect bait for that goody two shoes sister of mine too."

"Yes," said Wily, "When that humanity loving dark navi arrives she will be deleted."

"What do you mean when?" said Scyler glancing straight at Sarah, "She's here now, with her little friends."

"RUN!" yelled Sarah, "She knows we're here!"

"DarkMettaurs attack!" yelled Scyler running after the group. The Alerters followed showing Scyler the location of the group.

The navis arrived at a crossroads. "Split up!" yelled Sarah as she and ProtoMan ran one way, MegaMan and Roll took off another as GutsMan and Glide charged through the remaining path. Scyler arrived and sent DarkMettaurs after MegaMan, Roll, GutsMan and Glide whilst running to take Sarah and ProtoMan on herself.

Rush popped his head around some frozen navis to see an empty Square except for the machine he wandered up and jumped onto the console and barked.

"Good boy Rush," said Dr. Hikari through a window, "Can you give me direct access."

The Popup virus barked as it pushed buttons to allow Dr. Hikari direct access.

"I have to admit," said Dr. Hikari as the program creating the machine was finally stopped, "It was complicated but it worked."

Scyler finally reached Sarah but found herself facing an army of unfrozen navis.

"What?" said Scyler, "These should all be frozen!"

"Nice distraction wasn't it," said Sarah, "To tell you the truth, only me and ProtoMan knew the whole plan, the others were just to make it look like we weren't expecting you to finds us."

"And you lead me straight to the highest concentration of official navis on the network didn't you," said Scyler watching Sarah nod.

Suddenly Scyler smiled.

"I still have one surprise left," she said as she logged out.

"What the…" said Sarah, "Knowing her it's probably nothing but we should log out now anyway."

The six logged out to the Officials HQ to see the celebrations for the successful mission, but just above the noise of the cheering Sarah listened to a small noise no one else noticed.


	3. Escape

MegaMan Battle Network – Time

Chapter 3 – Escape

WBuilder: Lets just say that Scyler lost but has a backup plan.

As Sarah listened she heard the noise come from the computer they had set up, it was an insistent beeping noise slowly getting faster, she put her ear to the computer and listened for a moment as her eyes widened.

"Everyone out!" yelled Sarah, "There's a bomb in the computer!"

The small staff of technicians in the room ran from the room, Mr. Famous, Dr. Hikari, Lan, Dex, Chaud, Mayl, Yai and Sarah followed as the bomb blew just as Sarah left.

It wasn't just that bomb, a carefully placed load had been set allowing few routes of escape.

"Anyone else in the building?" said Sarah to Mr. Famous as they stood in a small area surrounded by flame.

"No," said Mr. Famous shaking his head, "We evacuated just in case the electronic locks all got frozen in the locked position."

"Right," said Sarah, "Just us then, where's the nearest fire extinguisher?"

Mr. Famous pointed through the flames. "There," he said, "There's one on that wall."

"Fire blanket too?" asked Sarah.

"Yes," said Mr. Famous.

"Right," said Sarah, "Wait here."

"What?" said Mr. Famous in shock watching Sarah dive through the flames. Moments later they heard the sound of the fire extinguisher as Sarah used it to make a path in the flame. She had wrapped the fire blanket around her and stood holding the fire extinguisher, pieces of the skin on her face had burnt off revealing the metallic skeleton underneath.

"Sometimes it helps not being human," said Sarah, she threw the fire extinguisher to Dex who caught it, "Think you can take the lead Dex? I'd do it but I got a little damaged and would prefer to stay back"

"Ok," said Dex who led the way out followed by the group, Mr. Famous stayed behind Dex whilst Dr. Hikari and Lan helped the three girls out at the back.

"How is it?" whispered Dr. Hikari.

"Mainly my appearance" said Sarah, "Nothing that can't be fixed."

The group made its way through the building, the fire escapes could be access due to the flames and the heat. They made there way through when…

"Yai!" yelled Sarah pulling her back as one of the building supports fell, whilst Yai remained safe the support had become so wedged in that not even Sarah could move it effectively cutting the two girls off from the rest of the group.

"Go on out!" yelled Sarah, "Yai and me will make our way back to the last fire exit!"

"Are you sure?" yelled Mr. Famous.

"Positive!" yelled Sarah back, "Now go!"

The group left and Sarah turned to Yai.

"Let's go Yai," said Sarah.

"No," said Yai, "I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Why not?" said Sarah.

"I don't trust you," said Yai.


	4. Unresolved Issues

MegaMan Battle Network – Time

Chapter 4 – Unresolved Issues

"Why not?" said Sarah shocked.

"You stole him from me!" yelled Yai.

"Who?" said Sarah becoming really confused.

"Who do you think?" said Yai.

"I don't know who you're on about," said Sarah.

"Chaud!" yelled Yai.

The pair stood in silence for a few moments.

"Before we continue this conversation," said Glide from Yai's PET, "May I suggest that we take Sarah's advice and leave the building?"

"No you may not," said Yai, "We will resolve this here and now."

"Fine by me," said Sarah, "After all, if the building collapses then I stand the best chance of surviving."

"Not if I use you as a shield," said Yai.

"Two things," said Sarah, "One, you won't get very far if you try, two, I thought this was about me and Chaud."

"There is no you and Chaud," said Yai, "Chaud is mine!"

"I hate to burst your bubble Yai," said Sarah, "But Chaud has the right to make his own decisions."

"Like I care," said Yai.

"You can't just buy Chaud's affections Yai," said Sarah, "For a start he has more money than you."

"I wasn't thinking of buying them," said Yai, "And I wouldn't have to if it wasn't for you!"

"Tell you what," said Sarah, "We'll have him decide when we get out shall we? Now let's get out of here." Sarah began to walk off.

"Why do you get the fire blanket?" said Yai running after Sarah.

"You really want to see what I look like after braving that fire?" said Sarah, "I warn you, it isn't pretty."

"Trust me," said Yai, "I'm already as disgusted as I can get with you."

Sarah pulled one of her arms from under the blanket, where the skin hadn't burnt off her clothing had melted into the skin.

"I stand corrected," said Yai looking horrified at Sarah's arm, "Put it back under please."

Sarah put her arm back in the blanket.

"The rest is worse," she said, "The material we use for my skin is more flammable than human skin so although you'd have suffered bad burns mine just burns straight off or melts."

"Yeah," said Yai, "But you don't feel pain."

"Don't I?" said Sarah, "I do but I can ignore it."

"You're in pain?" said Yai.

"Agony," said Sarah, "But enough talk, we have to reach the fire escape."

The pair walked carefully back to the left fire escape, when they reached it Sarah turned to Yai.

"Turn around Yai," said Sarah. Yai obliged and found her face covered by the blanket.

"Believe me," said Sarah, "The moment I open this door the fire will get worse."

Sarah picked up Yai and moved carefully through the flames avoiding the hottest areas, when she reached the door she pulled up her foot and smashed it into the door and ran out as the fire behind her grew due to the sudden increase in oxygen. She had almost made it through when a fire extinguisher by the door exploded sending her and Yai over the railing on the fire escape.


	5. Death Deifying Feats

MegaMan Battle Network – Time

Chapter 5 – Death Deifying Feats

Yai struggled with the blanket that Sarah had wrapped tightly around her. All she could feel was the air rushing past her.

"Don't you dare peek," said Sarah, "Trust me, you'll feel better if you don't."

Yai got an eye uncovered and quickly covered it up again.

"We're going to die aren't we?" said Yai.

"Not if I can help it," said Sarah reaching out for Yai. She got hold of a corner of the blanket and pulled Yai in towards her, holding Yai to her stomach she turned so her back would hit the floor.

"Brace yourself," said Sarah.

The next thing Yai heard was a crack as Sarah hit the floor cushioning her fall. Sarah's arms fell limp and the next thing Yai knew was someone tugging with the blanket.

"You ok Yai?" said Lan as he pulled Yai free, Yai nodded and turned to see Dr. Hikari and Chaud over Sarah's limp body. Dr. Hikari had gotten a penknife from somewhere and was cutting at what was left of Sarah's skin on her stomach.

"It doesn't look good," said Lan, "They're attempting to get the actual PET inside Sarah's systems to see if she survived but…"

"What do you think?" said Yai.

"I don't know," said Lan, "PET cases are pretty sturdy, but it was a long fall and they really aren't designed to fall that far."

Yai looked down at her feet remembering the argument inside the building. She didn't want her last conversation with Sarah to be an argument, not after she had just saved her life.

"Miss Yai," said a paramedic, "Can you come to the ambulance so we can check you over?"

Yai stood up and went to go to an ambulance.

"What took you?" said Sarah as Dr. Hikari pulled the PET from Sarah's scrapped body.

Yai turned to see Chaud clutching the PET to his chest, she turned as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"You ok Yai," said Mayl.

"Yeah," said Yai walking to the ambulance, "Just some dust in my eye that's all."


	6. Questions

MegaMan Battle Network – Time

Chapter 6 – Questions

It had been a few weeks since the accident, Dad had nearly finished my new body after my old one had become scrap metal after the fall. I was trapped in a body in SciLab, apparently some idiot had stuck a notice up outside my door saying "Sarah Hikari's room." Personally, I suspected Lan and MegaMan to be behind it.

I wasn't exactly trapped, Dad had finally gotten rid of the wire and given me an infrared connection to the network, but he was being slow and although my legs were connected to my body he hadn't finished wiring them up yet so I was paralyzed from the waist down.

Lan, Mayl, Dex and Chaud had visited me as well as some other people, but Yai hadn't come, I was really worried, no one had seen Yai since the incident.

"Hey Sarah," said Dad coming in, "You've got another visitor."

A sheepish looking face with ginger pigtails peered around the door.

"Yai!" I said, "You've had everyone worried sick!"

"I didn't think anyone would want to talk to me," said Yai, "If it hadn't been for Glide's insistence then I wouldn't have come here."

"No one knows Yai," said Sarah, "Only you, Glide and me know what happened in there."

"But…" said Yai as Sarah held up here hand.

"What's done is done Yai," said Sarah, "I'm not going to burden the others with why you were so cold towards me, they know it's probably over and that's all they will know."

"I see," said Yai.

"Is it over?" said Sarah.

"He's made his choice," said Yai, "I didn't bother asking." She got up to leave.

"Wait," said Sarah.

"What is it?" said Yai.

"Sit down and talk for a bit," said Sarah, "It can get lonely in here on my own."

"What about?" said Yai.

"The weather, Chaud, schoolwork, any other boys you're interested in, anything," said Sarah, "Please."

"Why?" said Yai, "I thought you'd hate me."

"For what?" said Sarah, "Falling in love with the same guy as me, just shows you've got better choice in guys than battlechips."

"Hey!" said Yai.

"What?" said Sarah, "You consider the most powerful chip to be your HeroSword chip, but I keep telling you, no showing you, that it is the HolyDream chip."

"Care to prove that in a NetBattle," said Yai.

"Gladly," said Sarah.

"But you can't move?" said Yai, "How can you reach the Jack In port?"

"Watch," said Sarah pulling herself up. She looked around the room and fixed her eyes on a Jack In port. Yai watched a screen as she saw Sarah materialize in the cyber-world.

"Wireless?" said Yai.

"Yeah," said Sarah, "One I finally have complete control over as well unlike the old one Dad made."

"Are you in a fit state to fight?" said Yai.

"BattleChips are loaded," said Sarah, "Repairs to my navi form completed, I think I am."

"I thought your battlechips were destroyed with your body?" said Yai.

"Nah," said Sarah, "Dad recovered them and reloaded them into my new body. Are you two ready?"

"You bet," said Yai aiming her PET at the Jack In point, "Jack In, Glide Power Up!"

"Let's rumble," said Sarah charging Glide with a CyberSword.

"Gladly," said Glide as Yai downloaded the HeroSword chip.

"I thought you'd learnt your lesson about downloading your most powerful chips first," said Sarah as she jumped back from the HeroSword, "I just have to wait it out until your chip loses power," Glides HeroSword faded as she said this, "Then attack!" She sliced with a freshly downloaded CyberSword leaving a deep gash in Glides armor.

"Glide log out!" said Yai.

"No Miss Yai," said Glide, "I can still fight back."

"Are you sure?" said Yai.

"Yes," said Glide, "And don't use the LifeAura Chip yet either."

"Glide," said Yai.

"I can win," said Glide, "Trust me."

"Noble," said Sarah, "I think that's enough Glide. It may not look like it but I penetrated pretty deeply, if you want, I can give you both some training. You may not think it but you both need it."

"You'd do that," said Yai watching as Sarah went back into her body.

"Sure Yai," said Sarah, "For my friends anyway."

"Friends?" said Yai.

"Yes," said Sarah, "We are friends right?"

"Yeah," said Yai, "Friends."

Suddenly alarms went off throughout the building.

"Sarah!" yelled Dr. Hikari running in, "Someone's trying to get an illegal communications signal through!"

"Hand me my PET," said Sarah.

"What?" said Dr. Hikari.

"I know who it is," said Sarah, "She wants me, now hand me my PET!"

"Ok then," said Dr. Hikari.

Sarah didn't have to wait long before Scyler's face appeared on the PET.

"Twice you've escaped death when you've laid your life down for humans," said Scyler, "Remember the human saying though, third times the charm."

"What was it?" said Dr. Hikari.

"The usual death threat," said Sarah, "Nothing to worry about."

The End.

* * *

I've decided to take a break over Xmas. That's right, no main storyline updates over Christmas, but there will be a stuff posted Christmas Eve and Boxing Day.

The next main fic will start Monday 3rd Jan 2005, so watch this space.


End file.
